


Blue-Eyed Bard

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Sick Klance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Head Cold, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Keith gets a cold and can't sleep. Lance comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Lance knows how to play guitar, and at some point got his hands on an Altean instrument that is essentially a guitar.

He couldn’t breathe through his nose. Not even through one nostril. His mouth was dry. His eyes were dry. There was a subtle ache behind his eyes, just enough to be annoying but not painful. And to top it all off, with the combination of these things, Keith couldn’t sleep.

This sucked ass. And not in the good way.

Keith had even gone to bed earlier than normal. There was no way he was going to let a simple cold get in the way of fighting the Galra. But this cold proved to be relentless. Even clearing out his sinuses with warm saline water only worked for a few hours, and after the various incidents with Altean medicines, he wasn’t about to try them.

But this left him lying in bed, unable to sleep. He debated getting up to get Lance for some company, but what use would it do? And that meant actually getting up in the first place. Was it worth the risk of going into another coughing fit?

As Keith calculated the pros and cons of getting up, a soft knock sounded at his bedroom door. Without an answer, it opened, and the Blue Paladin peered around the corner.

“You’re still awake?” Lance said when he noticed Keith staring blankly at the ceiling. He closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of the bed. “I thought you went to sleep an hour ago.”

“I went to  _ bed _ an hour ago,” Keith corrected, “I’m not even close to sleep.”

Lance cringed when he heard Keith’s voice, “You sound like someone stuffed a rag up your nose. Are you really that congested? Even after doing the weird neti pot thing?”

“It’s not weird. And yeah, it didn’t work. And I can’t sleep because I can’t breathe through my nose. It’s bullshit.”

There was something about grumpy sick Keith that made Lance smile. Normal grumpy Keith was another story that had his own charms, but grumpy sick Keith made another impression. Maybe because the tip of his nose was extra adorable with the red tint or the fact that he couldn’t back up any of his threats.

Lance’s smile softened Keith a bit. “Shouldn’t you be in bed too?”

“I wanted to check on you. Good thing I did, too. Maybe Allura has something that can help you sleep-”

“No!” The exertion weighed on Keith’s chest, causing him to suddenly cough and hack. It sounded  _ much _ worse than it felt, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel bad. With a few good coughs, Keith grabbed one of the dwindling tissues and spit whatever he’d coughed up into it. Lance cringed.

“You know, sometimes I wonder why I actually date you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “You fart in your sleep. And I’m sick, you can’t blame me for being sick.” He tried to throw the tissue into the overflowing trash can but missed when it bounced off the rim.

“Anyway, you sure you don’t want any medicines?”

“Altean sleep meds might put me into a coma. I’m not taking the risk.”

He had a point. Lance sighed and placed his hand on Keith’s leg, squeezing just a tiny bit, “Can I do anything to help you sleep? I know I can’t, like...plunge your nose out, or something, but there’s gotta be something?”

Keith weakly shrugged. He really wished there was something Lance could do, but there simply wasn’t.

Lance immediately thought otherwise. Keith could practically see the lightbulb going off. “Be right back.” He placed a small peck on Keith’s cheek and darted out the door.

Keith counted the seconds. When Lance had an idea like this, it took him an average of two minutes to speed through the castle and get back. This time, it took less than ten seconds, and it was obvious why. Lance had returned with the strange Altean guitar, whose home was at the corner of Lance’s bedroom next door.

The Blue Paladin sat back on the bed and started adjusting the strings.

“You’re gonna sing me to sleep?”

“No, my singing voice sucks. I’m gonna  _ play _ you to sleep,” Lance grinned, “It worked before.”

Keith felt his cheeks go slightly red.  _ Yeah, okay, maybe that was  _ one _ time, _ he thought,  _ But your guitar isn’t gonna clear my nose. _ Still, how could he refuse? He settled back into the covers and closed his eyes.

“Any requests?”

“Don’t care. Just something calm.”

The Blue Paladin started plucking strings. Keith couldn’t see the shit-eating grin on his face. Within a few moments, Keith’s eyes snapped open.

_ “Is that the acoustic version of All Star?!” _

Lance devolved into giggles and laughter. Keith really tried to hate him, but Lance’s laugh was contagious. And god damn, it was funny.

“Okay, okay...” Lance gasped, “For reals this time.”

Instead of single notes, Lance started to play full soothing chords. The music rolled off the strings beautifully, lulling the Red Paladin into a sleepy haze. A few songs later, and Keith was snoring louder than Voltron’s shoulder cannon.

Lance smiled and stood up from the bed.  _ Works every time.  _ He picked up the Altean instrument, opened the door as quietly as he could, and took a last look at his sleeping boyfriend.

“Sweet dreams, Keith.”  
  



End file.
